Things That Could Be
by undisclosedheart
Summary: AU Warehouse 12 with a major twist, centered around HG Wells along with a few Warehouse 13 characters thrown in for good measure. Surprise AU Crossover with Doctor Who. Rating for violence, language, and adult fun. Time frame of characters adjusted to make sense, I did the math as best I could. Several other characters from each will come soon. AU:Something that stuck in my head.


Ch 1

The rain water bounced off the cobble stones on Picadilly, as heeled leather boots quickly followed wood souled shoes and an expenisive wood cane. At they end of the road Jack Turner turned around to look at his stalker, or worse the constable that had possibly figured him out. 'although the police are bloody idiots.'

"Sorry love, I think you were looking for someone else." Jenny Flint responded with a knowing smirk as she looked at the man her and her partner were searching for about two days.

A small genuine smile escaped her smirk as she saw her partner behind him, like the predator she naturally was as a Silarian. Her Mistress was weaing her standard fighting dress with her dark veil.

"I think you're right Dear, this was rather fun. I do enjoy a chase ever so much. Allow me to introduce myself, if you didn't already know, I am Madam Vastra. I believe you are the stalker of Wardour Street and Scotland yard would love to get their hands on you. If you come with me now I will take you to them. Believe me, that is the better option of the two I currently presenting you."

"Sod off you annoying quim, you have no power over me." Jack said as he looked at the taller woman.

"Mum, would you like me to leave you for dinner?" Jenny asked, ignoring the unknowing criminal in front of her.

"I should think so, I have a feeling I will be working up quite an appetite." Madam Vastra smiled, looking forward to dinner, especially since this particular ape was a brutal murderer who butchered three women.

"Of course Mum, I will meet you at home." Jenny stated as she turned and left her companion to her natural devices. She never did feel sorry for the murderous idiots who understimated her Mistress.

Madam Vastra watched as her prey set up for an futile attach. "Oh good I could use some exercise before I eat."

**Underground Regent Street, site of Warehouse 12**

"But sir, I know that I am considered a veteran agent but must I train I new agent. I would like to hone my skill a little more before I taken on an apprentice." Helena Wells stated as she followed her teacher across his study.

"Oh Ms. Wells don't start doubting your skills now, besides we have a predicament with a curiosity. And we will need some cooperation from Torchwood. Thus this chap would be quite useful for our current curiosity." Catarunga stated as he turned and smiled into the particular book he was currently enjoying.

"What does that bloody place have to do with anything? We have precedent on all human artifacts without question. The bloody mandate be damned, because even with their alien technology, which is not equipped to withstand artifacts, they cannot contain an artifact as they well know from the 1874 incident that killed two of their sodding agents." Helena said with disdain, remembering her ordeal with that horrible institute..

"Now Helena I know they put a hold on space travel..." Catarunga started, knowing his pupil would finish.

"Exactly! Where do those bastards get the right to extinguish human ingenuity because they are afraid of some bloke they call the Doctor. They are bloody cabbages who don't know their arse from their heads. I don't care if they are backed by God, their entire opertion is a muck up anyway." Helena stated as she thought about the two idiots who haulted her current experiment.

"Come now, we are not all bad." The new comer said with a warm boyish smile.

"Helena this is your new partner William Wolcott." Catarunga looked at his student with a smile in hope to get her to not butcher the new agent's manhood.

"I would hearteningly disagree, I know your little club of Cambridge boys see nothing more then the mandate in front of you." Helena said as she looked towards Catarunga for release from this new annoyance.

"I went to Oxford actually. And you may call me Wolly if you like." Wolly said with a shy smile.

"Currently Helena, the mandate stands and we will need him to help us with the assessment of the current situation. We have a very curious curiosity that will need some agency cooperation and diplomatic understanding of the goal at hand." Catarunga said as he went back to his book which signaled Helena that his made was made up.

"Come along then William, give me the details as we go."Helena said, not stopping for anything or anyone.

"Right!" Wolly said as he grabbed his hat and put it on his head, having that intuitive feeling that he would need some protection, even if it was just symbolic.


End file.
